There exist various techniques and systems for producing 3D (three-dimensional) images. One type of approach uses a single lens 3D image photographing method and another type of approach uses a dual lens 3D image photographing method.
The single lens 3D image photographing method that employs one camera has no problem of synchronization between heads and between zoom lenses, but is problematic in that picture quality degenerates at a border between left and right 3D images due to bi-prism adapter, and picture quality degradation is generated by chromatic aberration that requires a fine method of compensation in designing.
Another problem in the single lens 3D image photographing method is that it is impossible to adjust convergence angles responsive to zoom and focus values, resulting in a limited photographing condition of photographing an image within a predetermined scope of convergence angle, whereby an obtained 3D image has half the resolution.
Meanwhile, the dual lens 3D image photographing method photographs left/right images by fixing two cameras in parallel across a predetermined space to an object, and is advantageous due to the fact that manufacturing cost is relatively inexpensive, it is easy to manipulate and there are fewer image distortions by keystone. That is, two image sensors like two eyes of a human are employed to photograph 3D images by simultaneously or sequentially obtaining 2D images comprising left/right images, such that the most common 3D camera so far used is the dual lens 3D camera.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional dual lens 3D camera, and FIGS. 2 and 3 are exemplary views illustrating a conventional dual lens 3D camera. In case of photographing an image from a long distance as illustrated in FIG. 2, most of the images are overlapped by a pair of camera modules (10) to realize a fine 3D image. However, in case of photographing an image from a short distance as illustrated in FIG. 3, images are partially overlapped by a pair of cameras (modules) to result in difficulty in realizing a fine 3D image.